


Heat

by screamingstrawberry



Series: Sympathetic Deceit Week [7]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Swearing, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: Deceit's room is just insanely hot, okay?





	Heat

“What the fuck is that?” Virgil groaned, pulling out his earbud for like the third time in the last five minutes. There was a loud banging sound filling the whole house despite the fact he was pretty sure he’d been the only one home. Roman was supposed to be in the imagination, and Logan and Patton were helping Thomas, so who the fuck was making all that noise. 

“FUCK.” The drilling stopped as a hissed scream replaced. The swig of slurs that came choursing outside of Virgil’s door only got louder until it kind of stopped near the bathroom and then got very quiet over the sound of running water. 

Oh right, Deceit was here now. 

It was weird to think about another former dark side living with light sides, but to be honest he’d missed him. Sure, taking over Patton had been over the line and when Virgil had gotten announced Deceit had said some very mean things, but Virgil had been the only one to ever see everything underneath all that. The tears in the other side’s eyes as Deceit told him he was worthless, knowing the lying side was either being completely factual or using projection to hide the truth. The truth that he’d miss Virgil, the only person he had to talk to. He could only imagine what it had been like in that part of the mindscape all alone, lying to yourself every day to make it seem like you’re okay. 

Fuck, now Virgil was even getting kind of upset. 

Might as well check on him, Virgil thought to himself, running quickly from his room to the door of the bathroom so he could catch Deceit in the act of whatever he was doing. When he whipped open the bathroom door, Deceit was holding a bleeding hand, and Virgil’s instincts kicked in, running over and sticking Deceit’s hand under cold water. The dark side hissed, but didn’t retract his hand. 

“I’m fine.” Deceit said, while it was a lie, it was more of a lie to make Virgil think he was fine, which based on his appearance, he isn’t. 

Deceit looks sleepless dressed in only a really long yellow tshirt that goes to his knees. His hair is sticking to his head as he sweats excessively, and his hand is still bleeding. Virgil reaches above them into the cupboard to grab a gauze pad, and covers Deceit’s skin, noticing the little whine that the other side tries to cover up. When he’s satisfied with his care, Virgil pats Deceit’s hand lightly and moves around him to turn off the faucet and Deceit leaves. Virgil follows him, just to see what he’s up to, and is surprised when the dark side lets him in. 

“What were you even doing?” Virgil reaches down on the ground in front of him, picking up a drill gun only to notice the blood on the end of the drill bit, and drops it immediately to the ground. The other thing the notices is how hot it is in Deceit’s room. Granted Virgil’s room is naturally cold because it helps him relax and it is summer, but Deceit’s room feels like a sauna. “It’s so hot in here.” 

“I know.” Deceit whines, almost like a child, and while not everything he says is lies, you can see how at this point, he just doesn’t have the effort to lie. “I was trying to put in an air conditioner and I had to go and screw it up like everything.”

“Hey!” Virgil held his hand out, and awkwardly put it back to his side. “Sorry, I guess Patton’s just got me conditioned to point out the negative self talk.” 

Deceit laughed, though it wasn’t happy or full particularly, and he whined again, stomping his foot. “I can’t do anything, it’s too damn hot.” 

“Just come to the living room.” Virgil said, opening Deceit’s door. “It’s the coolest room in the mindscape besides mine.” 

“I’m-not” Deceit paused, all of sudden no longer looking as slumped as he was. Now he was standing like the other sides were used to seeing him, back straight with a growl set in his jaw. But Virgil knew different. “I’m totally allowed there, Virge.” 

“Of course you are, you live here.” Virgil was in no mood for any of Deceit’s or the other’s crap, it was too hot in this room that Virgil’s hoodie was making him uncomfortable, and he was sure the other side would melt if he was in here for any longer. So he grabbed Deceit’s hand and pulled him out of his room and down the stairs, both sides visibly cooler as the living room seemed at least twenty degrees lower than Deceit’s room. 

Virgil pulled him all the way to the couch though, sitting down next to him as he watched Deceit uncomfortably shift into a criss cross applesauce position where you could see the black shorts Deceit had on. Virgil snapped, changing into a black tank top with some rips in it and a pair of black shorts as well, and leaned back watching Deceit not move.

“No loser.” Virgil said, putting his hand in the middle of Deceit’s chest, and pushing him back until he laid down. “Sleep, you need it.”

“But-” Virgil shushed him. 

“I’ll keep look out.” Virgil interrupted and he watched on Deceit’s face the decision being made to laid down with his feet out, and his head next to Virgil’s arm. 

“Not that you need it.” Virgil mumbled to himself as he set his alarm for two hours ahead of now, as soon as he heard the soft sigh that meant Deceit had fallen asleep. He’d gotten used to slipping out after the sound, the other side was more of an insomniac than he was, but now Virgil pulled him a little closer, settling down next to him and shutting his eyes. 

When he came to, Deceit was wiggling a little bit, probably soon to waking up himself, and Virgil did a quick glance around. Logan was in the chair across from them reading, Roman was on the ground in a tank top that showed the bandage that must have just gotten wrapped around his shoulder, and the noise behind the couch must have been Patton. 

“Hey Pat?” Virgil caught the father figure as he was placing a plate of two popsicles on the table in front of him. 

“Yeah kiddo?” Patton asked, noticing the way Deceit’s eyes opened quickly and shut again just as fast, only for Virgil to wrap his arms around the other side’s shoulders a little tighter. 

“Can we put an air conditioner in Deceit’s room?” Virgil said. 

“Sure thing, kiddos.” Patton reached down to ruffle Virgil’s hair, and Deceit’s for good measure, definitely not missing the little hum coming from the youngest sides as he did so. “Eat up, it’s super hot.” 

“Patton, grab a glass of water, will you?” Logan replied, neither noticing the way he closed his book as Virgil pushed Deceit up, reaching down to grab two of the popsicles. Logan stood up and moved to the other side of the couch as Virgil handed Deceit one, and he felt the lying side tense up. “Deceit?”

“Mhm?” Deceit mumbled, taking a bite of the tip of the popsicle, while Virgil licked his more leisurely. 

“When’s the last time you had any water?” Logan asked. 

“Oh not this.” Roman groaned from his spot on the floor. Patton giggled as he returning, bending down to hand Roman a popsicle and join him on the floor. He also handed Logan a popsicle and the glass of water he asked for. 

“I’m totally sure. My room definitely doesn’t just have warm leftover soda.” Deceit was pushing against Virgil, trying to curl on himself and was back to telling lies again, so Virgil knew he was a little scared. To be fair, even the anxious side didn’t like the cold way Logan’s eyes looked over Deceit’s body and then roughly handed the glass of water to him. 

“You are dehydrated. Drink.” Logan said, and Deceit did. He sipped at it for a few minutes, the sound of Roman and Virgil’s heavy breathing being the only noise in the room. Both were affected by the heat, while Roman’s was because of his injuries that Virgil could now see more of. Patton’s hand’s twirling Roman’s hair playfully allowed him to see the cut on his forehead, the only one above his neck. Virgil’s was because he was nervous for Deceit, anxious for the way Logan or even Roman might treat him. When Deceit finished, Logan took the empty cup from him, and set it down, letting Deceit go back to biting at his popsicle. “Good. It would be unpleasurable to see you faint.” 

“What?” Deceit asked as they all heard Roman sit up, wincing as he did so. Patton lifted him from underneath his knees, a surprising sight it was to see the father figure stand from the floor with the prince in his arms, and set Roman down carefully next to Logan on the couch as he complained about being carried. 

“ It’s unprincely padre!” Roman whined, but didn’t complain when he leaned back against the comfy couch cushions. Deceit was still looking up at Virgil confused, while the anxious side shrugged and Roman laughed softly. “It’s Logan talk for he’s glad you’re okay, Jekyll and Lied.” 

“Oh.” Deceit said, biting his lip before turning to Logan and awkwardly placing a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” Logan replied as Patton returned with his own popsicle, all of them know munching softly and popped in Frozen into the dvd player on top of the TV. The five settled into the couch, with Roman more or less laying on top of Logan and Patton on the arm of the couch next to Virgil as he laid one arm over Deceit. Soon enough, their bodies got a little cooler and their felt a little better, just in time for Deceit, Roman, and Patton to burst into Let it Go as Virgil and Logan groaned affectionately. 


End file.
